Replacing You
by katiejean01
Summary: Jane and Maura are together already. They haven't been together long and are yet to consummate their relationship when someone they love dies. They stay side by side to get through the grief.
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be a one-shot but I love it! So stick around for more!

* * *

Replacing You CH. 1

I'm sitting at my desk finishing up a report when I hear the clunking of boots. There's only one person it could be. Jane Rizzoli. Love of my life. I haven't told her that since our relationship is still fairly new. We have been dating for almost 2 weeks now but to any observer it would seem longer seeing as we've been friends for so long.

"Hey, babe." Jane says to me as she rounds me desk.

"Hi, honey." I reply just as she pulls my hair away from my neck and kisses it sweetly.

"You about done?" she asks me.

After a few more clicks on the keyboard, I shut the laptop and turn my chair around to face her. "Yes, I'm all finished. Are you ready to blow this soda-stand?"

She giggles before leaning down to kiss me. "Pop-stand." I moan into her mouth.

"What?" We kiss again until she pulls away.

"Its pop-stand not soda-stand, sweets." I look at her with a cute smile. She walks and grabs my coat from the fancy coat rack along with my purse. Dropping the purse on my desk she helps me into my light coat. Once my coat is on I feel her wrap her arms around me. I melt back into her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do lunch with you." She whispers into my ear. I close my eyes and smile, breathing in her heavenly scent. I turn in her arms.

"It's fine. Catching bad guys is more important than lunch with you."

She quickly shakes her head before leaning down towards my lips. Before we kiss she whipsers, "Nothing is more important than you, Maura." I smile into our sweet kiss. I stop our kiss when I hear her stomach grumble.

"You didn't eat at all today did you?" I ask her and she hides her face in my neck. I rub her back. "It's fine, sweetie. Don't make a habit of it though. It's not healthy to skip a lot of meals." She kisses my neck and nips at my earlobe. I push her away gently. "Hold that thought. We should go home and eat first."

"Sounds good to me. My place or yours?"

"Yours is fine. I don't feel like cooking so how about pizza?" She groans happily before pulling me in for a deep kiss that makes my head spin.

"You're perfect." Jane says to me before rubbing our noses together. "Let's hit it, babe. I wanna snuggle while we watch the new episode of grey's anatomy." We hurry along and get into Jane's car seeing as we rode together this morning. I'm not sure when the last time was I drove my car. We have been inseparable since we began dating. I love it. On our way to Jane's apartment she says to me. "Maur, I know you're not a vet but could you take a look at Jo? She hasn't been eating. Just drinking a lot of water." I can tell my the tone of her voice she's worried about her beloved pet.

"Of course I will, sweetie." After arriving at Jane's place we both change into comfy clothes. "Jane, why don't you order pizza while I take a look at Jo?" She nods back at me and I move over to Jo who is laying on her doggy bed panting. "Hi sweetheart, how are you today?" I pet her as she lays her head down dramatically. "Aww, you don't feel good, do you? Well no worries, I'll take a look at you and we'll make an appointment with the vet okay?"

"Maur, she can't understand you." She says to me while I give the pup a quick once over. Jane sits down next to me in front of jo.

"Shush you." She gives me a flirty grin that I can't help but return. I start petting Jo again. "I think you should take Jo to the vet tomorrow. Her heart rate is more accelerated than a dog her size should be and her nose isn't wet. Now I'm no veterinarian so I could be completely overreacting but I definitely think something is wrong." Jane looks at me with her own big sad puppy eyes. "Baby, we don't even know what's wrong so don't worry too much yet. Okay?" I rub my thumb across her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. I pour all my love for her into it. She pretends to be big and tough but she really is a sweet softie. After cleaning a bit, making a vet appointment and answering the door and coming back with pizza I join Jane on the couch. "Ready to eat?"

"You know I am." I laugh at her. We eat and watch the evening news. After eating Grey's anatomy comes on. Our guilty pleasure. "Damn, it's just a rerun. I hate- Oh my god Jo!" I spin my head around to see Jo convulsing in her little dog bed. Before I can stand up Jane is already kneeling in front of her puppy. "Oh my god, Oh my god." She has tears running down her cheeks. I stand behind Jane rubbing her arms.

"Honey, try and keep her relaxed. I'm going to get our shoes and my wallet. We'll take her to the emergency vet clinic." She nods at me. Tears would follow any words she could say. I run to get our shoes and my wallet. When I come back in the living room Jane is bent over connecting her forehead with Jo's

"It'll be ok Jo. Maura's gonna take us to the vet and we'll get you feeling better in no time. I promise." I wipe away the tear that falls down my face.

"Jane pick her up carefully. Support her neck for her." She nods back at me sniffling. When she turns to me I wipe her nose with a tissue and use another one to wipe her tears. I give her a kiss and wrap my arm around her waist as we make our way out of the apartment.

When we arrive at the vet Jane isn't as upset most likely because Jo stopped seizing. I could still see her chest moving so she was okay for the moment. "Sit down, honey." I tell Jane as I walk up to the receptionist. "Hi, we have a terrier that hasn't been eating. She's only been drinking water. Her heart rate has also been elevated. We brought her here because she had a seizure."

"Oh my. Let me get the doctor and He will be right out. Fill out these papers quickly please. It is just general information about you pup." I nod at her and go sit next to Jane who sits next to me quietly until the vet runs out of the double doors.

"We've got a pup in pain?" Jane just nods, not looking up at the vet. "I'll need to take her so I can check her out." Jane extends her arms.

"Be careful with her, please." Her voice is raspy. After handing off Jo to the vet she looks at me with puddles in her eyes.

"Do you want to fill out her paperwork?" I know she will appreciate the distraction. Jane nods and sniffles while taking the clipboard from my hands. I rub my hand up and down her back. We sit in silence. After waiting about a half an hour the vet walks out with a solemn look on his face. Jane bolts out of her seat to meet him half way.

"How is she? Is she ok?" She rushes out. I walk next to her and intertwine out fingers.

"She's ok for right now. We've administered painkillers."

"Well, what's wrong?" Jane is getting impatient. I rub her arm and feel her body relax.

"Well you mentioned she had only been drinking water so that immediately made me think she had some sort of tumor." I hear Jane's breath hitch. "So we did some scans." He says while pulling out the scans. I quickly yank them away to get my own look. "And they confirmed what I thought. Your dog has a tumor in her brain." Jane looks to me for confirmation. I nod at her. She lets her tears fall.

"W-What…..is she…can…" I pull her into my side.

"What can we do? Is it operable? How threatening is it to her life?" I ask the vet.

"There's a 75% chance she will die during an operation. I think she might live for another couple weeks. Her body will tire and she will continue to have seizures until her heart gives up. To keep her from being in pain I would recommend Euth"

"Euthanasia." He nods back. Jane looks at me with questioning eyes. "Put her down, honey. That's his suggestion." I watch Jane's face as that sinks in.

"She's in pain?" she asks me directly.

"Yeah, honey, she is." She nods.

"Then we shouldn't let her suffer, right?"

"Right." The vet nods at us.

"I just need to go get a couple things and some papers for you to sign. I will be back momentarily." He says with as much compassion as possible as he leaves the room.

I turn so I can put both my arms around Jane. "Maur. Jo. She's. She's gonna die." She sobs. I pull her into me. She hides her face in my neck. I let my tears fall.

"It's ok, baby. I've got you. Let it out." I whisper soothing words in her ear, already trying to think of ways to comfort her after losing Jo.

* * *

I'm a huge animal lover so a pet's death is a HUGE deal to me. This story won't be all sad forever, I promise. Happy times to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've gotten a good response to this fic. I think? I'm making everyone sad, not sure if that's good or not. Have some fluff!

* * *

Replacing You CH. 2

Jane and I stood in the lobby of the veterinary clinic. I ran my fingers through her hair while whispering in her ear comforting words. She sniffled softly into my neck.

"Excuse me." The receptionist from earlier interrupts to inform us the doctor has everything set up for Jo and we can head back. I give her a small smile. I pull Jane away from me so I can see her face.

"Are you ready?" I ask as I move her hair out of her face and wipe away her tears. She nods. "Remember I'll be with you, ok honey? You can lean on me." She nods again and pulls me in for a sweet kiss. When she pulls away, she takes a deep breath preparing herself for heartbreak. I squeeze her hand. Jane clears her throat and we head off to Jo's room. When we get in there Jo is lying peacefully on a table. I can see she is breathing. She just looks like she's tired. Jane pulls a stool up next to the table.

"Hi, Jo. Hi, baby." Jane says to her before kissing her little head. I see Jo's tail twitch. I can only assume she was trying to show her excitement at seeing Jane. I stand behind Jane.

Resting my head on her shoulder I reach around to pet Jo. "Hi, sweetie." Once again her tail twitches which brings tears to my eyes. Jane leans her head into mine. I turn and kiss her forehead.

"Ok, are you ready?" The doctor says as he walks in.

"Yes we are." I reply.

"Ok, I'm just going to give her a sedative so she doesn't feel this and then I will inject her. At this point it will take approximately 5 minutes for her heart to stop. Probably less because she's a smaller dog."

We both nod in return. "Can I keep petting her?" Jane asks. Her sensitivity pulls at my heart and I nuzzle my face into her neck.

"Yes, of course." I wrap my arms around Jane's waist. After the vet injects Jo he says, "I'll give you some privacy," and steps out of the room.

Jane puts one of her hands over mine on her belly while she uses the other to pet Jo. "Will you tell me when her heart stops, Maura?" I nod and move our joined hands to Jo's little chest. I can feel a weak beat. We stand embracing eachother and comforting Jo for several minutes until I feel her heart stop beating. Once I move my hand Jane's flood gates will open.

I mentally prepare myself before moving Jane and I's hands off of Jo and whispering, "She's gone, baby." As suspected Jane breaks down, nuzzling her face with Jo's. I say nothing. I simply stand behind her rubbing her back. Several minutes later, Jane lays one last kiss on the pup's head and turns to me.

"Wi-will you take m-me home?" She says with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, love." I say to her before kissing her forehead. I lean down to Jo, "Rest Peacefully." I kiss her head and pet her one last time. "Come on, sweetie, let's get you home." She nods and stands. We walk to the car in silence, with my arm wrapped around Jane's shoulder and both of her arms wrapped around my waist. I can't imagine it is comfortable walking like that but she needs me at the moment so I don't say anything.

On our way home the only think Jane says is, "Thank you" with an affection rub to my thigh. I smile at her in return.

"Is it ok if we stay at my place?" I ask her and she nods approvingly. Once we get to my house I have to practically drag her inside. Her emotions have taken a lot out of her. I pull her straight up to the bedroom.

"Can we take tomorrow off work?" Jane asks quietly.

"Honey of course we can." She smiles through her tears. "Oh Jane, come her." She falls into me again sobbing. "I know, I know." Once her sobs have lessened I say, "Let's take a bath." I drag her to the bathroom. After filling the tub, I turn to Jane who is just standing looking at the ground. We've never bathed together, so I hope this is okay with her. I help her undress and quickly undress myself. I sit in the back of the tub. "Hop in babe." I taunt her with my naked body hoping to take her mind off Jo. She sits in front of me, careful not to touch me, huddled in a ball. I lather her back in warm water. I can feel her body relax at my touch. I brush my hands up her sides and accidentally caress one of her tickle spots. She giggles. I decided to keep doing that, to lighten the mood. She giggles until I stop so she can catch her breath. She turns her head to looks at me with loving eyes. "Wanna snuggle?" I question her to which I get a nod in return. I open my arms to welcome her body into mine. She rests her head against my chin. "Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?" I ask her.

She beams at me and kisses my chin. "Of course. And I love you too, Maura. More than anything." I turn my head so our lips meet. We exchange several small loving kisses until they become heated. I rub her stomach softly. "Make love to me." Jane says between kisses.

"What?" I must have heard her wrong.

"Make love to me, Maura. Please." I nod at her. She stands in the tub as the water slowly drains. All I can do is stare at her gorgeous body. "My eyes are up here, sweets." I giggled at being caught. I reach out for her and she pulls me up and out of the tub. She moves to grab towels but I pull her wet body into mine and kiss her with all my might. Our tongues clash. She moans into my mouth. And I moan into hers as I feel her hands drift to my ass. She lifts me up and I quickly wrap my legs around her waist. She moves us to the bedroom and lays me down on the bed. I grind myself against her abs and moan into her mouth. She moves me up the bed but before she can lay on top of me I flip us over and straddle her.

"You told me to make love to you." She rubs her hands up my thighs. "Lay back and enjoy." I flip my hair to the side and watch her eyes widen as she licks her lips. I lean down to kiss her. I run my hands all over her body. She begins to moan. I whisper in her ear everything that I love about you and she whispers, " I love you," every chance she gets. I reach down in between us and feel her wetness.

"Fuck, you're wet." My language makes Jane moan louder. I rub my fingers up and down her slit and circle her opening several times. "You like that baby?" she bites her lip.

"God yes, so good." I slowly push two fingers inside of her. "Ahhh" she sighs in blissful relief. I begin to kiss her neck as I thrust in and out of her slowly. I move so my legs are between hers and she readily wraps her legs around my waist. "Maura, faster." I speed up my thrusts. Her hips begin to meet my hand. I begin to grunt into each thrust. Her nails run down my back. I move so my clit rubs against my own hand when I thrust inside of Jane.

"Shit that's good." I moan into her ear.

"Baby, harder." Jane smacks my ass.

"Ugh." I thrust into her faster and harder. The bed starts to hit the wall. "I love you." I yell between thrusts as we both reach our climax.

"Oh god!" Jane yells. I feel her convulsing around my fingers.

"Yes!" I yell back. I move my fingers in and out of her slowly for another minute or so until her squeezing stops. Jane sighs as I pull out of her slowly. I move her sweaty hair out of her face. "I love you so so much."

Jane pulls me in for a kiss. "Baby, I love you too." We smile at each other before snuggling and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Replacing You CH. 3

"Hmmm." I moan as I wake up. I try to stretch my limbs as I usually do when I wake up. However, I seem to have Jane Rizzoli wrapped around me. This has become a rather common occurrence since we began dating. Our naked bodies touch innocently but in the most delicious way. I moan and squeeze her, pulling her closer to me. I turn my head to kiss her on the forehead sweetly.

"Maura." Jane whispers as she begins to wake up.

"Good morning, sexy." I say to her as I rub my hand along her back. She lets out a satisfied sigh as she arches her back into my comforting hand.

"Mmmm, you're the sexy one." She mumbles out still half asleep. I smile at her adorableness.

"We'll call it even. How'd you sleep?" I question her. Fully awake now she snuggles deeper into me and nuzzles into my neck.

Leaving a kiss there she says, "So good. You tired me out, Maur."

"And that is a good thing, correct?" I ask.

Jane runs her hand up my side and over my breast, resting it under my ear. She turns my head so our lips are only inches apart. "It's a good thing, honey. A very good thing." She pulls my lips to hers. I briefly relish in how soft they are and how they fit perfectly with my own lips. Jane pulls away. I look at her lovingly as she strokes my cheek with her thumb. "You gave me exactly what I needed." She pecks my lips.

"An amazing orgasm or a distraction?" I question her in a teasing manner but Jane's face falls.

She rolls on top of me straddling my waist and giving me an excellent view of her surprisingly not small breasts. Those darn sports bras hide them all too well. She leans over the top of me leaving her now dangling breasts deliciously close to my face. I bite my lip. "Maura, last night was so much more to me than that. Yes you kept my mind occupied by giving me an earth shattering orgasm." She leans down and kisses me before pulling back. "But baby it was so much more than that."

I caress her thighs. "What was it, Jane?" She huffs in frustration at all this emotional talk.

"It was- it was so beautiful." I give her an 'Aww, You are so sweet' smile. She smiles shyly back at me. "You were so attentive and sweet. It made me feel so loved and so close to you emotionally and physically." She takes a deep breath trying to ward off her emotions. "We are so sexually compatible it made me fall so much more in love with you."

I beam at her. "That was so incredibly sweet of you." I say

She replies, "Don't get used to it."

I giggle at her. "I definitely agree that we are sexually compatible." I pull her down for a brief kiss, "but I think that's obvious." I say as I thrust my wetness into hers and latch onto her nipple, sucking hard.

"God Maura, you are insatiable." She begins to rock against me at a slow leisurely pace.

"I don't hear any complaints." I say against her hard nipple.

"I'll never complain about you wanting me." Jane throws her head back as she continues to grind into me. Suddenly she stops and pulls my mouth from her nipple. I pout at her. "Maura, sweetheart, I want to make love to you this time." We begin to kiss deeply. She adjusts herself so her legs are both settled in between mine and i eagerly lock my ankles behind her.

"How about" kiss "This time" kiss "we make love" kiss "To eachother?" She moans into my mouth at my suggestion. I take this as a yes and roll her over so we are both on our sides facing each other, breasts mashed together. Her hand finds my neck while my lips find her neck. I feel her hand drift down to my breast. I nip at her ear. She giggles. I pull away from her ear so we can kiss. "Mmm, I love you." I whisper to her. She smiles sweetly to me. Suddenly I feel her hand holding my pussy. I rest my forehead against hers. She begins to run two fingers up and down my drenched slit. I softly rock myself with her hand. I move my hand down her body until it reaches her center. A soaked mess. I pull my hand away.

"Ugh, you're such a tease." Jane groans. I ignore head a proceed with my mission. I pull her leg so it rests over me giving me better access to her. My hand finds her pussy again. Instead of teasing her by running my fingers up her slit like she is still doing to me, I circle her opening with two fingers before slowly pushing into her. "Fuck" I hear Jane say.

I whisper in her ear, "You feel so good clenched around my fingers." She lets out the girliest moan I've ever heard. She pushes into me with two fingers and I immediately bury my head in her neck. The sensation of Jane's long fingers filling me up is overwhelming. My breathing is ragged and the only sound in the room is jane's subtle moaning as I rub her inner walls and my sobs of ecstasy.

"Baby, you are so warm." She says while nibbling on my neck. "And so so tight." I moan. "Does that feel good?" Jane asks me. My entire body shakes

"I'm trying so hard not to cum so soon." I say while biting her shoulder.

"You can come whenever you want, Maur." She responds licking my ear.

I shake my head. "No" I move my thumb to her clit, "I want us to come together." I circle her clit and play with it.

"Oh god Maura." Its her turn to hide her face in my neck. We pump into eachother softly yet at a vigorous pace. "Shit, you're so good at this." She moans into my neck. I move my own hips in time with her thrusts.

I growl in her ear, "Deeper jane. Go deeper." She pulls me closer using her leg that is wrapped over mine. This move pushes her fingers farther inside of me hitting that perfect spot. "Shit, yes! You're going to make me cum." I say while we thrust into each other. My thumb is working her clit frantically.

"No you're not. Don't cum yet." I whimper. "Make me cum, love. Make us cum together." With that we thrust into eachother as deep as we can. I stroke her clit while Jane's strokes my g-spot.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god." Jane yells in time with my thrusts.

"Yes, yes, Yes." I Yell in time with her thrusts. Several more thrusts and I clench around Jane's long perfect fingers. "Jane, I'm cumming. So hard."

Jane moans loudly, then I feel her clench around my fingers. "I'm cumming all over your hand, baby. Oh god!" We stop thrusting so we can each feel each other squeezing. Our bodies shake violently in our climaxes but we simply hold onto each other. Several minutes later I pull out of her and pull her face into mine in a sloppy kiss. She moves to pull out of me but I clamp my thighs around her arm. She pulls away to look at me questioningly.

"Stay inside me. I love it." I feel her wiggle her fingers inside me and I sigh in happiness.

"I love being inside you." I smile and kiss her. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was. I knew you'd be an amazing lover." I smile at her again. "We have the day off. What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay inside you all day." She pumps her fingers once.

"Jane!" I yell at the still overwhelming sensation.

"Did I hurt you?! Shit Maur, Baby. I'm so sorry." She once I again moves to pull out of me, but I stop her.

"Honey, relax. I'm just still sensitive. See?" I push my fingers inside of her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head before they shut. She nods her head.

"Yeah, yes I see." Jane take several deep breaths before she says. "Are we ever going to not want sex?"

I eagerly reply. "Dear, I hope not." I kiss her again. "Really though. What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure. Just something distracting."

"How about some movies?" I suggest to her.

"Sounds good." She pulls me in for a kiss. After a heated makeout session and another sweaty intense round of sex we shower and get dressed for the day.

"Well Jane, You officially made us waste all morning. It's already lunch time." I say as I begin to pull lunch out of the fridge.

"You loved it." Jane whispers as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I love you." I reply.

"I love you more." She replies cheekily. I push my ass into her and she bites my ear lobe.

"Jane, love. We should eat something." I whisper trying to keep my libido in check.

"I know what I want to eat." She moans into my ear. I shake my head and push her away.

"Later, I promise." She kisses my cheek sensing my serious tone. After eating lunch we settle on the couch. Jane is channel surfing when she stops to see what movie is on TBS. Luck is not on her side. Marley and Me is playing. I look at her waiting for a response. I see tears pour out of her eyes.

"Dammit." She whispers hastily wiping away the tears. I move her hands out of her face and wipe away the tears myself. I begin to kiss every spot I can reach on her face. I end by blowing a raspberry on her cheek, making her laugh. "This sucks."

"I know honey." I run my fingers through her hair.

"Maur, I umm, I had an idea. It might be crazy but I just was thinking that maybe we could get a new dog." She looks at me briefly before diverting her gaze back to her hands. "I just really love having the companionship of a dog. And I know you have Bass and you love him and so do I but he's not to interactive and you loved Jo so I thought maybe you would want to get a dog with me."

I point out the obvious to her. "Jane for us to get a dog together we should probably live together first."

Jane clears her throat. "I umm I know."

"You want to live together?" My eyes begin to tear up. Jane nods at me. I pull her in for a hug. "Of course I want to live with you. You can't just do things the easy way can you?"

"I wouldn't be me if I did would i?" She says to me.

I laugh, "No you wouldn't" I pull her lips to mine for a long kiss. "You want to go get a dog today?"

"I would but we don't live together yet babe."

"Jane, you know the only thing we'll be moving is your clothing and sports memorabilia. Besides you can have Frankie or tommy move-in. You could live with me by tomorrow."

Jane rolls me onto my back on the couch. "Someone is eager."

"Of course, I am." I reply.

"Where do you want to get a dog from?" Jane asks me.

"I think we should go to a shelter. They need homes too." I inform her. She jumps off the couch.

"You're right babe. Lets go now!" She pulls me off the couch like an excited little girl.

When we enter the shelter we are immediately approached by a young women. "Hi there. My name is Sara. Can I help you ladies find a pet today?"

Jane quickly answers her. "Yes! We are looking for a small dog. But not too small. And preferably a female."

Sara laughs at Jane's giddiness. "We actually just got two dogs in her yesterday that fit that description perfectly and they are both very sweet."

"Excellent, let's go." Jane grabs my hand as we follow Sara to the kennel. We come up next to the kennel and I see two small dogs that look to be the same breed. One skinny light brown and a chunkier black dog.

Sara turns to us. "These girls are both cockapoos. The light brown one is Sammy and the black one is Jesse. Sammy is 4 and Jesse is 2 years older than her."

"Aww Maur look how cute they are." Janes excitement melts my heart. "Can we play with them?!" she asks Sara eagerly.

"Of course, just use this hand sanitizer first." We quickly sanitize our hands and move into the large cage. Sammy immediately runs up to us wagging her small tail. Jane sits on the ground and plays with her. I pet her briefly before walking over to Jesse who is sitting in the corner wagging her tail, equally as excited as Sammy, but waiting for me to come to her. "Hi sweetie, Its nice to meet you. I hear Jane giggle as she is attacked with kisses by Sammy. I sit down next to Jesse and pet her affectionately. Apparently that's all it takes for me to win her over as she walks onto my lap and lays down. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing."

"I told you they were both sweet." Jane and I nod in agreement. "Sammy is as you can see much more playful, but Jesse knows some cool tricks." This peaks my interest.

"What do she know?" I ask Sara.

"Well they both know the typical things. Stay, sit, lay down, speak. But Jesse…..Well let me just show you. Set her down please Maura." I do as she says. Jane stands next to me holding Sammy in her arms. "Okay Jesse, Sit." Jesse politely sits. Sara moves her fingers to look like a gun. "Bang Bang." Jesse falls over and plays dead.

"Oh man! No way! That was so cool." Jane jumps up and down. She suddenly stops. "But Sammy is so sweet too." She nuzzles into the dogs fur.

"They are actually 'sisters' so we recommend they go to a new home together." Sara says to us. Jane sits down next to Jesse and pets her while Sammy runs over to me.

"What do you think we should do Maur?" Jane questions me. 3 sets of puppy eyes look at me.

"You want them both?" Jane nods. "I do too."

"Yes! You hear that guys! You're coming home with us!" The dogs playfully attack jane.

"Sara could you get the paperwork for us please."

"Sure thing." Sara quickly gets the paper work and we walk out of the shelter with two happy dogs. Sammy jumping all over the place and Jesse walking slowly by my side. My hand finds Jane's. She smiles sweetly at me as I squeeze her fingers.

"Are you ready for this new adventure together, Jane." I ask her.

"I can do anything with you, Maur." She replies and I know everything is going to be great.

* * *

There will be one more chapter after this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
